Final
by Cihtli
Summary: /AU VERSION/ Oleg se encuentra con su antiguo amante, solo para intercambiar algunas palabras


**Advertencia: Basado en el comic Major Grom, los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

 _Nelyakai:_ bueno, ahora traigo este fic que había hecho anteriormente pero que no había subido por falta de tiempo.. es una versión OCC de la historia original de Major Grom donde se encuentra Bird y Sergey de manera independiente uno de otro.

 **Monologo**

Esa noche llego, luego de mucho, tenia tanto que decir y tal vez poco tiempo para sacarlo todo de golpe. Pensó que pronto acabaría su martirio luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo en una relación tormentosa con su amante de años había encontrado la luz para su vida y una razón para poder salir de esa vida clandestina y comenzar a intentar nuevamente tener una vida normal.

Estuvo esperando por una media hora a que aquel a quien llamaban "Bird" hiciera aparición en aquel bar de mala muerte donde solían encontrarse a veces dando rienda suelta a su lujuria en las habitaciones de arriba; aunque ahora era diferente, no estaba allí para saciar su hambre, estaba allí para terminar con todo y para siempre. Fue entonces que vio al bird entrar al lugar, vestido de negro como era habitual en el; se sento en la silla poniendo sus piernas en la mesa como si fuera dueño y comenzó a hablar:

— _ **Te habías tardado tanto en reconocer que me necesitas, que no puedes vivir sin mi cuerpo y mis caricias; sabes bien que nadie puede satisfacerte como ningún otro… ¿qué es lo que esperas? ¿una invitación?; pero sabes, ya no me eres importante, tengo mas de uno y ahora solo me hice un tiempo para ver tu reclamo. Tienes que entender que te fuiste y no eres nadie sin mi, sin embargo yo ya me he hecho de mas amantes mientras tu estabas perdido.**_

 _ **Aunque admito, extrañe tu cuerpo, pero nada mas, quiero que te arrodilles y me pidas perdón; humíllate querido, tal vez te haga sufrir un poco pero no pasara de algunos moretones y manchas de sangre. Ya lo saboreo ¿sabes?, el sabor de tu sangre y semen mezclados mientras me follas como siempre; oh pero debo decirlo me debes de compensar por todos esos días en que te fuiste y ahora hay otro que me tiene… ¡Mátalo! Si eso, mátalo y me tendrás para ti solo, claro si me amas por supuesto**_ _ **—**_

Se quedo en silencio mientras le miraba a los ojos, negó con la cabeza ante la mirada atónita de su compañero; no podía creer lo que ocurría, bird jamás había sido rechazado y menos por el. Fue entonces que el anfitrión de la reunión se levanto de su silla caminando alrededor de la de su acompañante:

— _ **Tu querías que bajara el cielo a tus pies, tu deseabas que destruyera al mundo solo por ti, tu locura, tu pasión, tu labios mi perdición. Carmín en tu alma marchita y seca, sin amor ni sentimientos ¿qué mas queda en tu agonía? Dulce e inocente, Mortal y doble cara muestra lo que eres sucia y repugnante; te ame como a nadie en el mundo y aun así tiraste mi corazón y lo destrozaste en miles de pedazos. Locura, fue enredarme en tus engaños y decirme a mi mismo "en tu cuerpo encontré mi hogar" Lo que jamás imagine fue que ese hogar que tanto anhele se convertiría en mi prisión, sin puertas, ni ventanas, solo barrotes que me en cierran de lado a lado.**_

 _ **Dime ahora amor mío, ¿te gusta estar encerrado? Esto fue lo que me hiciste, lo mismo que viví ahora lo vives. Te gusta la soledad de tus piernas y la angustia de tus labios al sentirse olvidados… Me encanta verte destrozada como me vi algún tiempo atrás; pero yo no soy tu carcelero y en brazos de otro encontré lo que me has quitado, ¿te sientes satisfecho? Es la dura realidad que has de enfrentar "mi amor" esas palabras ya no te queda solo eres piedra sin sentimientos, hielo que no puede derretirse.**_

 _ **Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a buscarme, que ahora como repito ya hay otro que me da aquello que tu no; puedo ser libre entre sus brazos, no hay mas corazones rotos, ni locura que me ata a un sufrimiento eterno. Ya deje atrás cada uno de los recuerdos que me hacían llorar cada mañana y cada noche dejándome atormentado entre la cruel realidad y el sueño idealizado, de crueles burlas e pasado a noches tranquilas entre los brazos de alguien que jamás imagine. Sus cabellos rojos me atraen mas que a nadie, son como cuerdas que se atan a mi alma impidiendo que se rompa; sus ojos de mar me dejan naufragar mas de lo que alguna vez imagine navegar en mar abierto.**_

 _ **Se honesto contigo mismo, ¿esto era lo que esperabas? ¿¡que yo me fuera y te abandonara!? Para quedarte solo, sin nada, ni un consuelo de recuerdos hermosos en aquellas noches lluviosas para consolarte. Recuerda siempre que yo estuve allí para apoyarte, pero me alejaste aun cuando era el único que te adoraba… El delirio de amor se acabado**_ _ **—**_

Luego de aquellas palabras salió del lugar solo con su dignidad y nada mas, afuera le esperaba su ahora pareja, su luz y su amor… miro como el cabello rojo le caía en cascada, algo húmedo por la lluvia del momento. Oleg le tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia si y robándole un beso en los labios, al separarse el moreno susurro "Sergey" antes de volver a besarlo una vez mas y luego irse del lugar.

Fin


End file.
